As We Kiss We Consume
by HandsAllOver
Summary: What happen when the passion is too much? What happen when love gets rough?
1. The Game of Chicken

**Prologue**

_You and I go hard, at each other like we're goin' to war_

_ You and I go rough, we keep throwin' things and slammin' the doors_

_ You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keepin' store_

_ You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more_

_ But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_

"Fuck you, Edward."

"No. Fuck you Bella." He slams the door the house shaking under the vibration. He might have been wrong but she started it.

"Fuck me? Fuck me, Edward? No. Go fuck that skank, Jessica." Her laughter mixes with her tears, sounding unnatural as it comes from her. She throws the glass at his head missing by inch. It is closer than last time. But that's them, always moving closer to edge, trying not to fall off.

He is in an uproar pushing forward against her slamming her against the fridge. "I didn't fuck her. She's always on my dick. Stop being such a bitch." He smirks. She loves that smirk. She hates that she loves that smirk.

She pushes against his chest. She won't let it go it isn't like he ever does. "But I bet you wanted to. She would give it up so easy. You and your stupid fucking smile." He grabs her wrists in his hand.

"I want you." He kissed her hard, asking her to feel this. She bites his lip giving in. He moans pleasure mixing with pain.

The passion that they feel is like fire and ice, which as they kiss consumes.

They weren't always like this. Their love didn't start as a game of chicken. But they were stubborn and neither knew how to stop. But this was just the beginning.

**XOXO Please Review. Should I continue? XOXO**


	2. Bad

_I'm getting sick of predictable_

_Tired of acting logical_

_Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight_

_Yeah girl I want something physical_

_Not something invisible, oh yeah_

_I'm tired of being good, let's be bad_

_I want a bad girl baby, bad_

_And I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

Sexy Bitch blasted into my ear as I fumbled to find my phone. Gripping it to my ear just in time I spoke "Yes?" "It is the first day of senior year! Aren't you excited?" A voice two octaves too high and two decibels too loud rang in my ear." "Fuck Alice. What time is it?" " It is 7:00. Aren't you dressed?" Fuck i was running late as usual. Before I could respond the voice of the one and only Rosalie rang out. "We will be there in fifteen ready or it's your ass, Swan." Those bitch were crazy but they were my girls. We had dreams bigger than this small town and we would be going after them next year. I docked a pair of bright skinny jeans and black v-neck. I brushed my teeth grabbing the black wedge boots. I knew I would regret it but Alice would kill me if i didn't. I stumbled out the door tugging on my backpack and jacket just as they arrived. Dumping my self into the front seat with a simple nod. "Nice sex hair, Swan." "Just for you, Blondie." I replied with a snort. "At lease your shoes are cute." My only reply was to flip off pixie. Senior year my ass.

_Lunch_

I had only seen my girls twice since the beginning of the and I had Drawing and painting together and while Alice and I had Spanish. I headed straight to our table. I didn't trust the cafe food with one fiber of my being. The couples were already in the usual positions. "Hey Bella Boo" Emmett boomed. It was as low as his inside voice went. "You seemed more excited than usual Em." "You are correct Bella Boo. A new member of group will be joining us. My cousin." Before the word "cool" could leave me lips. A loud crash went through the cafe. I looked up only to make eye contact with roaring waves of green blue. I felt on fire and soaking wet at the same time. I wonder if one stare can do that what could the rest of him do.

**Sorry. Don't kill me. I missed you guys. Life got hectic. Please review sexies.**


	3. Animal

_Girl you locked the door behind you_  
_When you walked into my room_  
_And your eyes have got me thinking_  
_That maybe there's a different side of you_  
_'Cause when I'm attacking, your nails are scratching_  
_So I wonder could it be_  
_That when your clothes fall to your feet_  
_You could be an animal like me_

_I wish I could give you my love and my soul_  
_But inside my chest there is nobody home_

_My heart may be missing_  
_But my hands will make up for it_  
_Don't think this is innocent_  
_I'll sink my teeth right into it_  
_My eyes and my mouth agree_  
_You'll be coming home with me_  
_'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know_  
_'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal_  
_Animal_  
_I'm just a animal_  
_Animal_

**BPOV **

He had that James dean look, that I just rolled out of bed look, that I will devour you in one bite look,that you cant tell if I just took a wild or if I am wild ride look. He was delicious. He strode right over releasing Mike from his clutches. He plopped right next to Jasper kicking up his feet on the table. "What did Newton do?" asked Em seemingly unaffected. "Oh, his name is Newton. Fitting. I just had to set some boundaries. " "You sure know how to make an impression?" Rosalie said. I couldn't believe she had been keeping green eyes a secret. "What can I say? My mommy always said 'leave them wanting more'." I could almost bet he always left them panting, sweating and begging for smirk that appear on his face was enough proof. You could hear the girls and even some of the guys as their hearts started to beat double time, their breath whooshed from their lungs, and underwear practically dropped to the floor. The boy was good.

His forest greens locked onto me as he said "I don't believe we have meet. I am trouble. But you can call me Edward Cullen." The wink he sent my way told me he was right but "Trouble can be Swan." My responding wink confirmed that I was up to the challenge. "I need some fresh air." That was a true statement it felt as if the temperature had become as hot as my hometown, Phoenix. "What do you know I just going to get a smoke?" His mischievous half smile revealed the was anything but the truth."But Bella Swan never falters under the unexpected. I non-nonchalantly said "Lets go then, Trouble. " My mind added to bed.

I waltzed straight outside. I could hear his long paced strides behind me. I could feel his heat. I leaned against the brick wall resting my head as he pulled out a fag. "Mary Jane?" "Yep." His reply was simple testing the water. "Good shit." The answer seemed to amuse him. A few minutes seemed to passed while I let my eyes rest. When I opened my eyes, I was greet with green waves less than inch from my face. As he exhaled my parted lips inhaled shakily. A shot gun. His lips just grazed mine but they felt softer than a cloud and ignited in me a slow burn. I closed my enjoying the mist filling my lungs. In that same moment he leaned forward. I barely could concentrate on anything but the feeling his thigh pressed against my core, keeping the slow burn going. "Call me Edward." It was low,slow and rough. He pulled away and was going through the doors before I could even open my eyes. Edward was going be fun.

**EPOV**

Bella was the best kinda trouble. The kind I wanted to get into.

**_Please review loves. Comments, questions, and suggestions out my other story. Its a good read I hope._**


	4. Important

_**I need reviews you guys. I don't know if people like the story or not. I will try and post a chapter for those of you who are reviewing. **_


	5. The Chase

_You know I'm bad, the times I've had,_  
_I've got a bad reputation,_  
_I don't care, I get my share,_  
_Don't feel no deprivation,_  
_The more I get the better it is,_  
_I like it fine, I like a little whizz,_  
_Treat 'em like ladies, that's a fact,_  
_You know The Chase Is Better Than The Catch_

I quickly composed myself. I strutted through the lunch room doors, hot on his trail. The boy may have been hot. But I had one thing other girls didn't: control. "How was the break?" Alice asked. The pixie always knew when something was up. "Edward hogged the fag." "That's not fair. I thought I shared plenty." His statement was accompanied with a sly wink and a pout. That pout could make you promise him your first born child. Before I could respond with a witty comeback, the bell rung. "Well AP Biology calls. Frog dissection and all that." A chorus of byes rang out from the group but one voice was missing. The owner of that voice held my backpack in his hand. "What are you doing?" The arch of my brow portrayed my true confusion. "We are going to class." The emphasis on the we showed that I had no true choice. His forcefulness made me wonder how he used his force in other situations, sending a chill up my spine. "I can take care if myself, ya know?" "Yea, I know. Humor me." I stood shakily. The smile that boy had just sent me was swoon worthy. I walked ahead of him quickly. I could tell by the look in his eyes he enjoyed the chase. His eyes were on the prize and so were mine.

Warm air brushed against neck. "Slow down, Brown Eyes.". A kiss on the spine of my neck caused me to falter in my step. His smiling eyes and deep chuckle showed that he noticed my stumble. I couldn't let him get the best of. "Can't keep up? Pace is an important factor." Never one to give up the last word, he replied "Slow and steady can get the job done just as well. But hard and fast is what you want I can adapt.". Before I could take a breath, my back was firmly sandwiched in between him and a locker. A gasp escaped me involuntarily. "Looks like someone is out of breath. Panting for more?" The teasing could be heard in his voice. I leaned in his ear and whispered "Its only round one, Trouble." With a nibble on his ear, I slipped right out of the cage of his arms and down the hall. Edward's voice echoed through the halls as heads turned and eyes stared at him. "Game on, Brown Eyes!". The only question I had was: Who will be the winner?

**I don't even know the answer to that question. Suggestions,comments and question welcomed, my sexies. **


	6. Taste

_Well its late tonight, and i see the look in your eyes._  
_They light you up like a burning fire full of desire._  
_And I touch your face, and you move with grace._  
_And our lips collide in a burning ride with a warm embrace._

_I wanna taste your skin; I wanna be let in._  
_I wanna hold you and feel you like you've never been._  
_I wanna touch you there; I wanna kiss you here._  
_And maybe by the sunrise well both come to our senses._

_Well I close my eyes and I open my heart_  
_as the heat of the moment slowly tears our clothes apart._  
_And we begin to move as I slowly surrender to_  
_the beauty and seduction that embodies you._

I slid into my seat, a satisfied smirk firmly in place on my mouth. The bell rung just as he entered the class and his eyes were locked onto the seat. Mike Newton thought otherwise and slid all five feet and eight inches of his gelled hair self into the seat beside me."Sup, Bella boo." I could barely contain the giggles which escaped my lips as I saw Edward's fist tighten. The tap on his shoulder damn near startled Newton out of his chair. All six feet two inches of Edward dwarfed over Mike. Edward simply lifted his pierced brow as he spoke. "You're in my fucking seat Newton." The click of Edward's tongue piercing could be heard in the quiet of the classroom. That flash of silver my muscles clench. Newton tripped over his feet in an attempt to scurry back to his seat.

"Pussy".

The muttered insult of Edward broke my small resolve as roaring laughter emerged from my mouth. Edward joined in, his deep chuckle mingling with my laughter. It felt good to laugh. Edward sat in sit just as walked in 5 minutes late as usual. Because it was the first day he would be doing the syllabus and speech spigle. This gave me the perfect opportunity to check out my competitor. Edward was a true stud. Black ink spilled slightly out of his short sleeve white t-shirt. His hand ran through his copper hair as he turned to face me.

"See something you like?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well I didn't eat lunch and I was looking for something tasty. Seems like I found it." Those peach kissed lips parted to reveal his smooth pink tongue. The chrome embedded soft muscle of his tongue reminded me of his capabilities."Are you sweet or sour darling?" He pulled my hand up to his mouth placing a sweet kiss upon the center of my palm and my fingertips. "Most definitely sweet with a hint of sour." Looks like round two goes to Edward Cullen. "I wonder if it is the same all over." Oh, I may have meet my match.

**Please review studs.; ) Things are heating up. Let the games begin. XOXO**


	7. Sex on Fire

_The dark of the alley, the breaking of day_  
_The head while I'm driving, I'm driving_  
_Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale_  
_Feels like you're dying, you're dying_

_You, your sex is on fire_  
_Consumed with what's to transpire_

_Hot as a fever, rattling bones_  
_I could just taste it, taste it_  
_If it's not forever, if it's just tonight_  
_Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest_

_You, your sex is on fire_  
_And you, your sex is on fire_  
_Consumed with what's to transpire_

EPOV

The rest of the class was passed in silence. The class was warm with our tension. The veins in his forearms could be seen as he folded his hands, as if restraining himself. I wasn't any better as I clenched my thighs to find sweet friction. His agitated glare faced me, every time I adjusted myself even a centimeter in my chair, as if this was my fault. It was almost as if he was tuned to my every movement. The bell finally rang, allowing me to find solace. Maybe I could screw my head on straight once I escaped this classroom. But a smoldering burn generating from my thigh stopped me. His hand was gripped around my thigh, preventing me from moving.

"Wait." The classroom cleared fairly quickly as Mr. Banner shuffled his way out of the door. My pen dropped from my hand as I found myself sitting upon the biology desk. The cool black marble of the desk calmed the burn which tingled across my skin and emanated from his hand.

"Yes, Edward?" I looked up at his standing figure.

EPOV

Those brown door eyes looked up at me. Bella Swan knew exactly what buttons to push. If she wanted to play, I would show her the best game of her life .

BPOV

Edward eyes darkened as looked down upon me. Fields of green turned eerily mossy. "I noticed you were having a problem being still in class." My stomach seemed to tighten in response to his statement. He sat back on the lab stool. I tried to push myself up and prepare to leave but two firm hands gripped upon my hips stopped me before I could even begin my journey.

"I didn't say you could leave yet." His smirk turn arrogant as leaned between the precipice of my thighs causing an audible gasp to escape my shocked lips.

"You smell good enough to eat." His eyes didn't leave mine as my cheeks heated becoming as red as tomatoes. I was still composing myself as he placed a kiss upon my check.

"Maybe I should call you cherry instead." was the only remark he left me with as he passed through the doorway. I barely had known the boy a day and he had me acting like a shy twelve year old girl. I had to get it together and gym would give me just the opportunity to strategize. Two points for Trouble, only one for Swan. Victory was the only thought that passed my mind as strolled in late to gym.

After gym

After avoiding the advances of Mike Newton and the bitchiness that is Jessica Stanley, I strolled into the parking lot only to spot Trouble leaning against his red pickup truck. He gestured me over with his finger. The boy was too spoiled. I stood my ground and gestured him in my direction. He waltzed over to me a sly smile on his face.

"I made you come with one finger. Imagine what I can do with the rest."

"Save your flirting for tonight. Group hangout at my place."

This was my chance to have a little fun. I stepped closer to him letting my hands caress the front of jeans. The boy didn't dissappoint. Before a moan could escape his mouth, I turned away and walked over to Rose's car shouting "Pick me up at seven" over my shoulder. I could feel his wide eyed stare on my back or more like my behind. The loud whistle which reverberated through the parking lot caused me to turn my head. Of course it was none other than Edward.

"You don't play fair, Brown Eyes." The smile on his face said that he was far from upset.

"You know as well as I do that this game has no rules." And with those parting words I jumped in the car with the girl. Swan two. Cullen two. A tie that would soon be broken.

**Please Review. I need the encouragement. XOXO**


	8. Super Massive Black Hole

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer?_  
_Oh baby can you hear me moan?_  
_You caught me under false pretenses_  
_How long before you let me go?_

_You set my soul alight_  
_You set my soul alight_

_You set my soul alight_  
_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_  
_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_I thought I was a fool for no one_  
_Oh baby I'm a fool for you_  
_You're the queen of the superficial_  
_And how long before you tell the truth_

_You set my soul alight_  
_You set my soul alight_

BPOV

"What are you doing?" Rose was always the blunt one.

"Having fun." I hated when Rose treated me like a child. I knew she was just watching out for me like I did for her but sometimes it was just annoying. "Be careful." Before I could reply to her statement, Alice spoke. " It's different this time, Rose." The girl was weird. "Whatever. As soon as we graduate we are out of this place. The plan hasn't changed." My girls and I had been planning this since freshman year. Of course we would make visit back to see the family but no one would stop us from that dream. Jasper and Em had decided to follow Alice and Rose respectively and that was cool with us. We were like one little family. Us against the world. This was just a game to pass time. Edward and I both knew that.

The rest of the ride was spent catching up on each other's day.

"We'll pick you up tonight."

"No need. Edward is picking me up."

"What about the cheif?"

"He has a graveyard shift."

"Oh. Well don't do anything I wouldn't do." The accompanying lip lick to Rose's comment only fueled our banter.

"So I guess nothing is out of the question."

"Wharever whore. We will see you later."

There was no homework. It being the first day of school so I decided to take a nap.

I was startled by a loud banging. "Fuck. This better be important." I dragged myself away from the warm comfort of my couch to answer the door since apparently someone couldn't wait. The rush of air into the house coincided with the air which expelled from my lungs. "Fuck."

His smile didn't leave his lips as he spoke "You seem to be very fond of that word."

"What time is it?"

"7:20" I rushed to brush my hair and slip on my shoes and jacket.

"I am so sorry. I cant believe I made you late for your own hangout. How is it that I always do this? And you were outside for God knows how long. If I was you, I would have left. Are you- "

Before I could even complete my rambling two hands were firmly placed upon shoulders. " You're kinda adorable." Even though I should have been offended by my description as such a childlike quality, the kiss which he placed upon my forehead soothed all of my qualms.

" But seriously it is fine anyway. Emmett has keys to the place and I was late anyway." I raised my eyebrow in suspicion.

"What time did you get here?"

"7:01"

"That's real late, Mr. Tough Guy."

"Gotta keep the ladies waiting."

Hands on my hips, I replied to him "I think you are just a a big softy."

"Trust me there is nothing soft about me." When he pulled my backside into his groin, I could feel how right he was.

"Lets go." Grabbing my cell phone, I shouted " I'm coming" I swear I heard him say not yet.

**I am back. Life happened. Review please. I need it right about now. XOXO**


End file.
